vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Do You Remember the First Time?
Do You Remember the First Time is the seventh episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and eighteenth episode of the series. Summary MEMORIES FROM ANOTHER TIME — When the past comes back to haunt her, Elena is forced to face her problems head on. After a night at the annual Whitmore Medical Center Fundraiser, Jo opens up to Alaric about her own tragic past. Meanwhile Stefan, Matt and Enzo resort to extreme measures when Tripp withholds information about his vampire-killing operation, and Caroline is in a race against the clock when Sheriff Forbes gets caught in the middle of a dangerous plan. Elsewhere, Tyler and Liv grow closer, and Damon stumbles upon a startling clue that renews his hope. Kat Graham also stars. Plot Damon (Ian Somerhalder) and Elena (Nina Dobrev) meet for the first time since he came back but Damon's hope that Elena will remember their love when she sees him gets lost when she says she does not remember or feel anything about him. Damon visits Alaric (Matt Davis) at the hospital trying to find a way to uncompel Elena but there is no way since Alaric is now a human. Jo (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) joins them and invites Alaric as her date to the hospital fundraiser, where Elena will also be with Liam (Marco James). Damon decides to go to the fundraiser so he can see Elena but he is surprise seeing her there with Liam. He introduces himself as Elena's ex and Liam is confused since Elena told him that Damon was dead. Damon compels Liam to leave them alone and Damon asks Elena to dance. While dancing, Damon tries to make Elena remember by telling her some of their moments together but it does not work. Elena admits that she wants to remember and asks Damon to keep telling her about their memories together. Elena and Damon get at the borders, the last place where she and Damon were together. Damon tells her about the last day before he dies, when they blew up the Grill to save the town from the Travelers but Elena still cannot remember anything. Elena decides to cross the borders in order for the compulsion to wear off. Her memories start to come back but Damon runs and gets her before she dies. Later on, Liam visits Elena at her dorm to inform her about more mysterious things going on with the girl that should die at the corn maze and he tells her that if she will not tell him on her own her secrets he will find out on his own. Matt (Zach Roerig) captures Tripp (Colin Ferguson) and brings him outside the borders of Mystic Falls. Along with Stefan (Paul Wesley) and Enzo (Michael Malarkey), they keep him tied and they try to get information from him about other vampire hunters. He tells them that they know about Caroline (Candice Accola) and Stefan goes to her dorm to warn her. While being there, Liz (Marguerite MacIntyre) calls her to tell her that Tripp's men got her and they are threatening to kill her if they will not get him back. They arrange to trade Tripp to Liz at the borders. The exchange happens but the moment Tripp crosses the borders dies, making everyone realize that Enzo had turned him into a vampire before the exchange. Jo and Alaric return at her place and after telling him at the fundraiser about her dysfunctional family and that she had put her magic away for safety, she now tells him that her brother tried to kill her few years back and she lost her spleen because of that attack. Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Caroline and Stefan discuss about Caroline's feelings about him and Stefan apologizes to her about his behavior but Caroline seems to not want to do anything with him anymore. In 1994, Kai (Chris Wood) tries to fix the ascendant so he and Bonnie (Kat Graham) be able to do the spell again and get back to present. Bonnie tells him that she will not help him get out, she hits him, takes all the pieces of the ascendant and runs away. She tries to put the pieces back together so she can leave on her own but she cannot find the last piece. Kai appears with the last piece and Bonnie tries to get away from him but he captures her and they both go back to where they can do the spell. Kai tells Bonnie that he regrets what he did to his family to convince her that he has changed. Bonnie agrees to do the spell but instead of the two of them go back home, Bonnie puts her magic in her teddy bear and sends it back leaving her and Kai trapped in 1994. The episode ends with Damon finding Bonnie's teddy bear, making him realize that Bonnie is still alive. Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Liz Forbes *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Marco James as Liam Davis *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Trivia *Antagonist: Tripp Cooke and Kai. *This episode marks the 100th appearance of Caroline Forbes on the show. ** She is the fourth character to reach the 100 mark after Elena, Damon and Stefan did in 500 Years of Solitude. *Damon thought that Bonnie died after the state she was left in and lied to everyone that she wasn't there with him, to spare their feelings on the possibility that she's dead, but knows that she's alive and trapped because he saw her teddy in the crypt. Kai treated the injury that he caused on her. * As of this episode, Bonnie Bennett overtakes Jeremy for total number of appearances, where Jeremy has had the second most total appearances from Caroline for 3 seasons straight outside the main three trio Elena, Damon and Stefan. *The title may refer to the first time you meet someone, fell in love, first date or had sex with someone. *Liam considers him and Elena going to the Whitmore Fundraiser a date even though Elena reminds him that it's mandatory. She looks slightly guilty after he leaves as he kissed her. * Damon compels Liam to get Elena some Chardonnay which Damon knows she doesn't like, this is so he can talk to her alone. * Liz was captured by Tripp's team and they held her captive until Tripp was released. * Tripp is killed by Enzo. ** Tripp was turned into a vampire by Enzo. Matt, Caroline and Stefan were unaware of that before Tripp entered the Mystic Falls border and died. * Damon goes over some of his worst moments with Elena while talking to Alaric in his room at the Whitmore Medical Center. Alaric reminds Damon of the time he killed Jeremy in The Return after Elena told him she could never love him. * When Elena and Damon shared a dance at Whitmore Medical Center Fundraiser, the song "Belong" by Cary Brothers was played in the background. It's the same song featured in Graduation. * After being forced by Kai to rebuild the Ascendant, Bonnie seals her magic inside her bear and uses the passing of the eclipse to send it back to the present where it is found by Damon. This leaves both Bonnie and Kai still trapped in the time loop with no magic to allow them to break free. * It is revealed in this episode that witches can "store" their magic into an object by binding their power to it, as a way of safe-keeping.This was so far only done by Jo and Bonnie. * Elena crosses the border to regain her memories of loving Damon but Damon pulls her back saying that her safety is what matters to him most. This is how Sarah and Tripp's compulsions were lifted. **Elena has flashes of her relationship with Damon but retains only part of her memory of the last night she and Damon had before she went off to Whitmore, he lies about the rest of the memory to her. * Damon decides to let Elena go by telling her that she can live this new happy life without him but tells her that he still loves her. * Jo revealed a tragic history of her past indicating she is Kai's sister. * Damon remembers a time when himself and Elena kiss in the rain, the night before she went to Whitmore College. In between their kisses, Elena asked Damon to promise her that what they have would last forever and he does. * Liam confronts Elena about the girl who played "Mrs. Whitmore" at the corn maze that Elena saved with her blood. He tells Elena that the girl got into Whitmore on a Tennis scholarship but injured shoulder that required her to get surgery so she could keep her scholarship but now longer needs it as the injury is completely healed. Just before he leaves he tells she's a liar, and a girl with a secret and that he'll figure what it is. * Bonnie killed Kai to buy herself some time to rebuild the accendant and go home, but she was too late when he came back and stopped her. *Bonnie's teddy bear Ms. Cuddles is similar to Elena's teddy bear which can be seen in Elena's bedroom in earlier seasons. Body Count *Tripp - Throat slit/The Magic Purification Spell, killed by Enzo. (as a human/vampire) * Kai - killed by Bonnie Bennett, later resurrected because of the Otherworldly Time Dimensions magic. Locations * Whitmore Medical Center * Whitmore College ** Elena and Caroline's dorm room * Jo's home *Cemetery * Otherworldly Time Dimension ** Salvatore Boarding House ** Mystic Falls Hospital Continuity * Tyler, Liv, Kai, Bonnie and Liam were last seen in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. * This is second party at Whitmore College that Elena and Damon have attended but not as a couple as they were in Monster's Ball where they went as a couple to the Historical Ball in Season 5. ** The first party at Whitmore College that Elena and Damon didn't attend as a couple was The Bitter Ball in Total Eclipse of the Heart. In this episode Elena was possessed by Katherine. * This is the second time that Damon has let Elena go, the first time was in Rescue Me. * This is the second episode to feature a rain scene between Elena and Damon. ** The first was in the Season One episode Let The Right One In. ** Nina said she wouldn't do another rain scene unless Julie Plec was out there with her as she got sick after the last one. *Tripp is second member of the Fell Family to be turned into a vampire. ** Logan Fell was the first as he died with Anna's blood in his system. Behind the Scenes * This episode had 1.54 viewers in the USA, 0.05 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References * " " is a song by the band from their 1994 album . Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x07 Promo Preview "Do You Remember the First Time?" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 6x07 Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 6x07 Webclip 1 - Do You Remember the First Time? HD The Vampire Diaries 6x07 Webclip 2 - Do You Remember the First Time? HD The Vampire Diaires - Inside Do You Remember The First Time? The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Do You Remember the First Time? Damon and Elena 6x07 RAIN KISS (HD) "Promise me this is forever"|Delena's Iconic Rain Kiss Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD607A_0016b_595_slogo.jpg TVD607A_0116b_595_slogo.jpg TVD607A_0055b_595_slogo.jpg B0-f2dlCYAEEPDp.jpg TVD607B_0173b_595_slogo.jpg TVD607B_0261b_595_slogo.jpg 127104-2fa75-82674196-m750x740-u7a6d4.jpg 127104-5f5a0-82674233-m750x740-u43866.jpg 127104-9d47a-82674209-m750x740-u46ff0.jpg 127104-389b6-82674206-m750x740-u0d054.jpg 127104-6211c-82674210-m750x740-ua6962.jpg 127104-b5309-82674231-m750x740-u3fa01.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X07-1-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-2-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-3-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-4-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-5-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-6-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X07-7-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X07-8-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X07-9-AlaricDamonJo.jpg 6X07-10-Alaric.jpg 6X07-11-EnzoTrippMattStefan.jpg 6X07-12-Matt.jpg 6X07-13-Tripp.jpg 6X07-14-Enzo.jpg 6X07-15-Stefan.jpg 6X07-16-Elena.jpg 6X07-17-Caroline.jpg 6X07-18-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X07-19-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X07-20-Elena.jpg 6X07-21-Kai.jpg 6X07-22-Bonnie.jpg 6X07-23-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-24-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-25-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-26-Caroline.jpg 6X07-27-Stefan.jpg 6X07-28-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-29-Liz.jpg 6X07-30-Caroline.jpg 6X07-31-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-32-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-33-Enzo.jpg 6X07-34-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-35-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-36-TrippMatt.jpg 6X07-37-tripp.jpg 6X07-38-Enzo.jpg 6X07-39-MattEnzo.jpg 6X07-40-Bonnie.jpg 6X07-41-Bonnie.jpg 6X07-42-Bonnie.jpg 6X07-43-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-44-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-45-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-46-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-47-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-48-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-49-AlaricJoDamon.jpg 6X07-50-Elena.jpg 6X07-51-Damon.jpg 6X07-52-LiamElena.jpg 6X07-53-Damon.jpg 6X07-54-ElenaDamonLiam.jpg 6X07-55-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-56-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-57-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-58-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-59-Enzo.jpg 6X07-60-CarolineEnzoTripp.jpg 6X07-61-Enzo.jpg 6X07-62-EnzoCarolineStefanTripp.jpg 6X07-63-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-64-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-65-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-66-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-67-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-68-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-69-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-70-Luke.jpg 6X07-71-Liv.jpg 6X07-72-LukeLiv.jpg 6X07-73-Bonnie.jpg 6X07-74-Kai.jpg 6X07-75-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-76-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-77-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-78-Damon.jpg 6X07-79-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-80-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-81-Elena.jpg 6X07-82-Damon.jpg 6X07-83-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-84-Bonnie.jpg 6X07-85-Kai.jpg 6X07-86-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-87-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-88-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-89-MattLiz.jpg 6X07-90-Caroline.jpg 6X07-91-StefanTripp.jpg 6X07-92-Tripp.jpg 6X07-93-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-94-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-95.jpg 6X07-96-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-97-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-98-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-99-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-100-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-101-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-102-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-103-StefanCarolineLiz.jpg 6X07-104-Liz.jpg 6X07-105-StefanCarolineLiz.jpg 6X07-106-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-107-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-108-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-109-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-110-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-111-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-112-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-113-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-114-Alaric.jpg 6X07-115-Jo.jpg 6X07-116-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-117-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-118-Elena.jpg 6X07-119-Liam.jpg 6X07-120-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X07-121-Elena.jpg 6X07-122-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-123-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-124-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-125-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-126-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-127-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-128-Damon.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 6 Directors Category:Season 6 Writers Category:Season 6 Events Category:Featured Pictures Category:Featured Articles Category:Featured Episodes Category:Promotional Images Category:Screencaps Season 6 Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Videos Category:Individuals